Ein beherrschter Mann
by Ylie
Summary: Er war an der ganzen Sache nicht wirklich unschuldig,aber das gab dem Schicksal noch lange nicht das Recht, ihn derart zu bestrafen. Die Strafe des Schicksals, in dessen Fängen sich Kisuke Urahara wähnte, war eine Modenschau... Shonen-Ai für zwischendurch


Disclaimer: Ich verdiene mit meiner Geschichte kein Geld. Und Bleach gehört immer noch Tite Kubo!

Doch nun viel Spaß und Kurzweil mit:

**Ein beherrschter Mann**

Kisuke Urahara war ein beherrschter Mann. Man mochte es ihm nicht ansehen, aber seine Contenance stand der von Byakuya Kuchiki in nichts nach. Wenn auch in eigener Weise. Zu jedem Zeitpunkt war er sich seiner Handlungen, seines Auftretens bewusst. Eine perfekte Fassade aus kindlichem Grinsen und einem undurchdringlichen Blick. Wenn man denn einmal unter den Rand seines Hutes schauen konnte. Unter den Rand einer Fassade, die langsam aber sicher zu bröckeln begann.

Warum zur Hölle hatte er bloß zugesagt?

Ok, die Sache mit Aizen vor fünf Jahren war ziemlich knapp ausgegangen und dieser Irre hatte zwischendurch immer wieder versucht, eine Macht an sich zu reißen, die er nicht händeln konnte, und war schließlich im vorletzten Winter an sich selbst zu Grunde gegangen. Er war an der ganzen Sache nicht wirklich unschuldig, aber das gab dem Schicksal noch lange nicht das Recht, ihn derart zu bestrafen. Die Strafe des Schicksals, in dessen Fängen sich Kisuke Urahara wähnte, war eine Modenschau. Genauer gesagt Strand- und Bademoden. Yoruichi und Soifon hatten die Idee, die Kasse der Interessengemeinschaft der weiblichen Shinigami aufzubessern, indem sie selber für diesen ohnehin schon heißen Sommer noch heißere Bademode entwarfen. Und exakt diese Bademoden wurden nun heute Abend vorgestellt. Isshin hatte Yoruichi den Vorraum der Kurosakiklinik zur Verfügung gestellt.

Kisuke stand mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften vor seinem Kleiderschrank. Die Worte seiner besten Freundin schwebten wie das berühmte Damoklesschwert über ihm: „Zieh dir bitte für heute Abend was richtig Stylisches an, gehört sich so. Außerdem weiß ich, was du so für nette Sachen im Schrank hast, Urahara." Manchmal war es schwer, dem Drang zu widerstehen, Yoruichi in ihrer Katzenform nicht einfach in die Waschmaschine mit extra Schleudergang zu stecken. Ein resigniertes Seufzen hallte an den Wänden des Raumes wider, als der ehemalige Kommandant seine linke Schranktür zur Seite schob. Wenn er heute Abend schon unterging, dann wenigstens gutaussehend. Er würde sich so lange an seinem schwindenden Selbstbewusstsein festhalten wie möglich. Und zur Not würde er sich kurz für einen Gang zur Toilette entschuldigen, den er dann wohl auch mehr als nötig hätte. Also, nicht die Gelassenheit verlieren, die man schon mehrere Dekaden bewahrte. Wäre ja noch schöner. So leicht wollte sich Urahara dann doch nicht aus dem Konzept bringen lassen. Da hatte sein Stolz auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.

Tessai hatte sich bereit erklärt, Karin, Yuzu, Jinta und Ururu ins Kino zu begleiten, damit keines der Kinder in die Show platzen konnte. Wobei die vier nun auch nicht mehr so klein waren. Kisuke seufzte und fühlte sich alt, als er sich auf den Weg zum Haus der Familie Kurosaki machte. Vielleicht war es das auch wirklich. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nur weil Yoruichi eine ihrer unkonventionellen Ideen ausleben musste, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass das damit für ihn verbundene Leiden in einer mittelschweren Midlifecrisis gipfeln musste. Ein tiefer Atemzug, aufrechter Gang, ein ruhiger Blick und schon öffnete sich die Tür der Klinik und Kisuke trat ein. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf den Ladenbesitzer, als er den Raum betrat, und ein ungutes, nacktes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Waren das halboffene schwarze Hemd und die schwarze Lederhose nicht gut? Oh man, warum hatte er auch seinen Hut heute nicht aufsetzen dürfen. Yoruichi würde dafür bezahlen. Ob mit Waschmaschine oder dem Entzug ihrer Lieblingseiscreme, das würde er dann spontan entscheiden. Plötzlich flitzten Izuru und Shuuhei an ihm vorbei mit dem Worten „CDs" und „Wohnung". Sein Blick musterte die Aufteilung des Raumes. An der linken Seite war der Laufsteg aufgebaut, in der Mitte des Raumes zum Steg gewandt standen drei Reihen Stühle und der Empfangstresen war kurzerhand zur Bar umfunktioniert worden.

„Kisuke Urahara, dass man dich mal oben ohne sieht.." Isshin grinste und wackelte zweideutig mit den Augenbrauen. Das Oberhaupt der Familie hatte sich mit einem weißen Hemd, schwarzer Weste, Fliege und roter Schürze bewaffnet und verteilte Sekt an die geladenen Gäste. Rukia und Orihime halfen ihm, räumten benutzte Gläser von den Stehtischen oder füllten neue Gläser nach. „U..Urahara-san, ein Glas Sekt?" Angesprochener lächelte und nahm eines der Gläser, die Orihime ihm auf einem Tablett entgegenhielt. „Vielen Dank, Inoue-san. Wo hast du denn deine zweite Hälfte gelassen?" „Uryuu ist hinten bei den anderen die vorführen und vernäht oder ändert noch einige Schnitte." Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über die roten Wangen der jungen Frau. Im Laufe der letzten Jahre hatte sie begriffen, dass Ichigo kein Interesse in beziehungstechnischer Form hatte, hatte losgelassen, und Uryuu Ishida hatte sie sicher aufgefangen. Ein kaum merklich melancholisches Lächeln folgte dem kleinen Stich, der in Kisukes Herz traf. Orihime schaute leicht verlegen, aber sichtlich stolz zu Boden: „Uryuu war sofort Feuer und Flamme, als Yoruichi und Soifon ihn gebeten haben, ihre Stücke in die Realität umzusetzen. Er hat fast gar nicht mehr geschlafen und endlose Debatten mit den beiden geführt, bis alles stimmte." „Das freut mich zu hören."

Orihime wuselte von dannen und Kisuke ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Die Kommandanten der Gotei 13 in „normaler" Kleidung zu sehen war ungewohnt, aber auch interessant. Vor allem Sajin Komamura. Kisuke war selbst stolz auf sich, diesen Gigai hinbekommen zu haben. Allerdings war es amüsant zu sehen, dass der Kommandant der 7. Division lieber schon auf einem der Stühlen Platz genommen hatte, um sich nicht den Kopf an der Decke zu stoßen. Den Anzug, den er trug, zupfte er hier und dort zurecht. Man sah ihm an, dass er noch nicht so oft in der Menschenwelt gewesen war. Vor allem nicht mit einem menschlichen Gesicht. Jyuushirou und Shunsui unterhielten sich mit Ikkaku, Yumichika und Kenpachi. Kisuke schüttelte den Kopf, als auch noch Mayuri dazukam. Das war schon mehr als ungewöhnlich, den Kommandanten der 12. Division ohne Hut und Maske zu sehen. Yoruichi hatte entweder gedroht, sein Labor zu sprengen, oder Nemu gesteckt, dass sie doch einen nicht ganz unerheblichen Einfluss auf den Wissenschaftler hatte. Kisuke grinste, als Mayuri ihm mürrisch zunickte und dann doch ein kleines Bisschen rot um die Nase wurde, als Nemu sich bei ihm einhakte. Yoruichi hatte wohl eher Zweites getan. Diese Frau war einfach unfassbar.

„Urahara-san", Retsu Unohana kam lächelnd in Gefolge ihrer Vizekommandantin Isane Kotetsu auf Kisuke zu, „Ich gratuliere zum Meisterstück. Komamura-san ist wirklich zufrieden." „Ahh, vielen Dank. Ich hoffe, das Kompliment gilt nicht nur für mein Meisterstück, Unohana-san." Retsu lächelte. Seit einem Jahr oblag die gesamte Gigai-Produktion Uraharas geschickten Händen. „Gespannt auf die Show? Ich werd bestimmt was nehmen, wenn Ishida-san es genäht hat." Mit einem Lächeln und einem Nicken ging Kisuke weiter. Sein Ziel war die Gruppe um Shinji, mit der sich Kisuke eine Weile unterhielt. Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Vieles hatte sich dank Ichigo verändert. Doch mittlerweile gewöhnte man sich an den Anblick, dass Menschen, Vizard und Shinigami einen Abend in Eintracht verbringen konnten. Die Vizard waren allem Anschein nach nicht komplett erschienen. Aber Shinji hatte sich auch so ziemlich gut eingefügt. „Shinji! Und einen guten Abend auch dem Rest!" Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Ganjyu und seine Schwester Kuukaku unterhielten sich über diverse Möglichkeiten von Yoruichis und Soifons Entwürfen. Ein weiterer Blick durch den Raum brachte ihm ein kühles, aber höfliches Nicken von Byakuya Kuchiki und Toushiro Hitsugaya ein. Die beiden Kommandanten hatten sich in eine Ecke zurückgezogen und nippten hin und wieder in stiller Eintracht an ihrem Sekt. Kisuke musste erneut schmunzeln. Toushiro hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren aus welchen Gründen auch immer kräftige Wachstumsschübe, die darin resultierten, dass er nun ebenso groß war wie Byakuya - und endlich auch sicher vor Jyuushirous väterlichem Übermut oder ständigen Geschenken. Nicht, dass Kisuke direkt etwas mit diesen Wachstumsschüben zu tun hatte. Er hatte wohl zufällig mal so ein paar „neue Bonbons" in seinem Labor rumstehen lassen, als Toushiros Gigaiüberprüfung anstand.

Kisuke verabschiedete sich von der Gruppe und ging zur Theke herüber, an der Isshin und Rukia arbeiteten. „Ihr zwei seid fleißig, das sieht man bei Isshin doch eher selten." Ein Grinsen zog über Kisukes Gesicht. Auf Isshins machte sich ein Schmollen breit: „Rukia-chaaaaan, Kisuke ist gemein zu mir." Rukia rollte nur mit den Augen und wickelte sich dann die Schürze ab: „Seid brav, ihr beiden. Und Isshin, mach die Schürze ab, gleich geht's los." Die junge Shinigami tauchte unter einem Wuschelversuch ihres „Adoptivvaters" hindurch. Sie ging zu Toushiro hinüber, dessen Gesicht mit dem Arm Rukias, der sich um seine Hüfte schlang, schlagartig weicher und verliebter wurde. Kisuke wunderte sich seit gut eineinhalb Jahren, wie die beiden zusammengekommen waren. Und noch viel mehr, wie das Ganze funktionierte. Doch Isshin unterbrach seine Gedanken, hakte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und zog Kisuke mit sich in die erste Reihe: „Wir müssen unbedingt einen guten Blick auf Ichigo haben! Der Junge sieht mittlerweile besser aus als ich, haha." Isshin lachte inbrünstig und schlug seinem Freund so auf den Rücken, dass Urahara beinahe zu husten anfing.

Ichigo!

Ichigo Kurosaki!

Hatte Kisuke bisher gedacht, sein Selbstvertrauen und sein Stolz würden ihn über Wasser halten, so brachte dieser eine Name nun das ganz Boot zum Kentern. Mittlerweile hatte Ichigo Isshin an Größe überholt, studierte Sportwissenschaften und hatte über die restlichen Jahre eine körperliche Entwicklung hinter sich gebracht, die Isshin vor Stolz die Tränen die Augen trieb und Kisuke schlaflose Nächte bescherte. Allein der Gedanke, was Ichigos große, schlanke Hände mit seinem Körper anstellen dürften, führte unweigerlich zu einem Herzschlag, dessen Geschwindigkeit definitiv in den bedenklichen Bereich eingeordnet werden musste. Oder die Art, wie seine Halsmuskeln zusammenspielten, wenn der Student den Kopf wandte. Himmel hilf! Genau das war der Grund gewesen, weshalb Kisuke so einen Horror vor dieser Modenschau hatte: Ichigo. Nackt…naja, zumindest fast nackt. Keiner hatte bisher etwas von seinen Gefühlen für den Halbshinigami mitbekommen und nach Möglichkeit sollte das auch so bleiben. Kisuke war ein beherrschter Mann. Nicht dass einer der Freunde Probleme mit Homosexualität hatte. Er musste nur an Shuuhei und Kensei, oder Renji und Byakuya denken. Aber…da war noch Isshin. Auch wenn sein bester Freund es nie zugeben würde, aber er war doch in gewisser Weise genauso stolz auf Ichigo wie auch besorgt. Kisuke wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Und noch weniger wollte er sein eigenes Herz in tausend Splitter zerfallen sehen, wenn Ichigo ihn zurückweisen würde. Und das stand fest. Ichigo war begehrt. Er hatte zehn Verehrerinnen und Verehrer an jedem kleinen Finger. Verdammt, der junge Mann war das Heißeste was Gott jemals ohne Gefahrenhinweis frei unter dieser Sonne hatte laufen lassen. Und nicht nur das, Ichigo war talentiert, er konnte mit Menschen umgehen, war redegewandt, fürsorglich, konnte zuhören und manchmal, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, schlich sich entweder ein sehr besorgter oder sehr stiller, friedlicher Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. Kisuke liebte beide. Und sein Herz hing an den regelmäßigen Trainingsstunden mit Ichigo. Er wollte das Vertrauen und die Freundschaft, die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, nicht verlieren. Er brauchte Ichigo wie die Luft zum Atmen.

Kisuke schalt sich mental einen absoluten Volltrottel und fokussierte wieder Isshin, der nun neben ihm saß: „Wer läuft den noch alles?" Die Frage war mehr Smalltalk um ihn abzulenken als wirkliches Interesse. „Nanao, Matsumoto, Renji, Lisa und Kensei. Apropos Kensei, wo ist Shuuhei?" „Soweit ich weiß wollte der noch kurz CDs aus eurer Wohnung holen. Er und Izuru machen die Musik für die Show. Zumindest hat er mir das erzählt, als ich vorhin rein und die beiden an mir vorbei sind", antwortete Kisuke. „Hm, na dann." „Wir setzen uns zu euch." Byakuya, Rukia und Toushiro nahmen nun ebenfalls Platz und der Rest von Yoruichis und Soifons Gästen folgte.

Von der Tür, die in die Untersuchungsräume führte, bis zum Laufsteg war ein Tunnel aus schwarzem Stoff aufgebaut worden. Die Untersuchungsräume hatten die „Models" kurzerhand als Garderobe beschlagnahmt. Aus dem besagten schwarzen Tunnel traten nun die beiden Designerinnen und ihr Schneider Uryuu heraus. Bevor Yoruichi zu einer Begrüßung ansetzte huschte auch noch Ryuuken durch die Eingangstür und setzte sich in die letzte Reihe. Eine kurze für Kisuke willkommene Ablenkung: Das Verhältnis von Ryuuken und seinem Sohn. Orihime hatte einen nicht geringfügigen Anteil daran, dass die beiden Männer sich besser verstanden. Außerdem missbrauchte Ishida Senior Kisuke nun nicht mehr so oft als Übungsziel, wenn er mal wieder einen schlechten Tag hatte. Orihime war wirklich nicht zu ersetzen – mal davon abgesehen hatten ihre Kräfte einigen von ihnen im Krieg das Leben gerettet.

Fast schon schmerzhaft wurde Kisuke aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Yoruichi und Soifon ihre Gäste begrüßten: „Hallo meine Lieben. Soifon und ich freuen uns, dass ihr hier seid. Wir hoffen, dass euch etwas Heißes aus unserer Kollektion ins Auge fällt und ihr schön die Kreditkarten oder wahlweise auch das Portemonnaie am Ende der Show zückt. Vorweg ein großer Dank an unseren talentierten Schneider Uryuu Ishida für seine Fingerfertigkeit und Inspiration. …Und so manche Kritik." Die drei Hauptverantwortlichen tauschten ein Lächeln aus und wandten sich dann wieder dem Publikum zu. Soifon sprach weiter: „Wir lassen die Models unkommentiert auf die Bühne, Fragen könnt ihr hinterher stellen. In diesem Sinne also viel Vergnügen." Uryuu ging zum Tresen und umarmte Orihime von hinten, die noch ihr leeres Tablett in den Händen hielt. Die beiden Frauen nahmen in der letzten Reihe Platz, während noch das „ins Auge fallen" und „was Heißes" in Kisukes Kopf nachhallten. Die Musik setzte ein und der Atem Uraharas wurde langsam schwerer. Aufregung begann entgegen seiner Intention wie eine Horde Ameisen durch seine Adern zu krabbeln.

Nebel sickerte wie ein Vorhang vom oberen Ende des Tunnels und Nanao Ise schritt mit einer bemerkenswerten Grazie heraus. Yoruichi hatte wirklich nicht gescherzt, als sie von heißer Strand- und Bademode gesprochen hatte. Kisuke konnte Shunsui praktisch aus dem Augenwinkel sabbern sehen. Vermutlich würde er selbst keinen besseren Anblick abgeben, sobald Ichigo den Laufsteg betrat, weshalb er sich schon mal vorsorglich versteifte. Nachdem auch Lisa, Kensei, Matsumoto und Renji ihre Runde gedreht hatten, war es nun an einem gewissen Kurosaki, die erste Linie abzuschließen.

Ichigos Körper glitt durch den Nebel. Geschmeidig. Braungebrannt. Definiert. Und absolut begehrenswert. Diese engen Badeshorts, die sich an Ichigos anbetungswürdige Kehrseite schmiegten, saßen perfekt. Und erst die tätowierte Hollowmaske auf seiner Schulter. Kisuke hatte den Atem angehalten. Ichigos Bewegungen waren so sinnlich wie die einer Raubkatze. Er trug eine Sonnenbrille, die er kurz am Ende des Laufstegs ein Stück hinab zog und Kisuke einen Blick zuwarf, der den blonden Mann erzittern ließ.

Er war dem Untergang geweiht. Ichigo Kurosaki war zu seiner ganz persönlichen Nemesis geworden.

Warum nur hatte er sich nicht einfach heimlich eines von Tessais obskuren Medikamenten geschnappt und so auf einfache Weise eine Krankheit vorgetäuscht. Als ob! Die Anziehungskraft, die von Ichigo ausging, hatte Kisukes Verstand völlig beiseite gefegt. Nachdem Ichigo hinter dem Nebelvorhang verschwunden war schaltete sich Kisukes Gehör wieder ein und er hörte den Applaus und die begeisterten Pfiffe. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Isshins Begeisterung erhaschen. Anscheinend hatte dieser nichts von Kisukes kurzzeitigem Sinnesausfall mitbekommen. Gut. Also stand die Fassade noch aufrecht. Für einen Moment hatte Ichigos Blick ihn daran zweifeln lassen. Sein Blick war durchdringend und lüstern gewesen, so, als spiegelte sich Kisukes Verlangen in den ockerfarbenen Augen wieder. Aber ..das konnte nicht sein. Ichigo war einfach gut, wenn er etwas tat, worum man ihn bat. Er hatte sich in die Rolle des Models eingefügt, sie ausgefüllt und flirtete nun mit dem Publikum. Aber musste ausgerechnet _er_ Opfer dieses Flirts werden?

Izuru und Shuuhei spielten das nächste Lied an. War die erste Linie unter dem Oberbegriff „Casual" an den Zuschauern vorbeigegangen, so folgte nun die Linie „Detail". Alle Modelle hatten ein besonderes Detail aufzuweisen, waren es nun aufgenähte Blüten und Täschchen bei den Frauen oder das passende Golfercap bei Kensei. Shuuhei entließ einen begeisterten Pfiff und leckte sich hungrig über die Lippen, als Kensei das Cap kurz anhob und seinem Freund zweideutig zuzwinkerte. Ein weiterer kurzer Blick zu Byakuya offenbarte einen glasigen Blick, als Renji über den Laufsteg schritt, das typische Renji-Grinsen im Gesicht. Kisuke spannte sich wieder an, denn nach Renji folgte Ichigo als letztes Model. Er spürte die leichte Röte in seinen Wangen brennen, als Ichigo in knappen schwarzen Hotpants mit Hosenträgern mit Erdbeermotiv über den Laufsteg schritt. Bildete er sich das ein oder hatten sich die kleinen festen Brustwarzen Ichigos von der Reibung an den Hosenträgern aufgerichtet? Und was tat dieser Mann denn jetzt? Ichigo hatte definitiv Spaß an dieser Sache. Dessen war sich Kisuke mittlerweile todsicher. Der Halbshinigami blieb genau auf Kisukes Höhe mit dem Rücken zum Publikum stehen, hakte beide Daumen in die Hosenträger und zog sie mit einem lasziven Blick ein Stück weit über die Schultern während er mit einem Hohlkreuz in die Knie ging und Kisuke einen Ausblick auf die Stelle gewährte, wo seine strammen Oberschenkel in diese sinnlichen Halbmonde übergingen. Mit einem typisch selbstbewussten Ichigo-Grinsen verschwand das Ebenbild eines griechischen Gottes wieder hinter dem Nebelvorhang. Und das Blut, was sich gerade nicht in Uraharas Gesicht sammelte floss nun eindeutig in die Körpermitte unterhalb der Gürtellinie. Kisuke überschlug die Beine, damit Isshin nicht gleich sehr offensichtlich auf die Sympathie für seinen Sohn aufmerksam wurde und Kisuke per Hand kastrieren würde. Verdammt, ausgerechnet jetzt hatten Soifon und Komamura die beiden nächsten Toiletten besetz. Kisuke würde sterben. Ganz sicher. Die anderen hatten jedoch ihren Spaß an Ichigos kleiner Show: Catcalls, Pfiffe, Begeisterungsrufe. Nur Kisuke biss sich auf die Zunge, denn vermutlich würde das Stöhnen, das sich in seiner Kehle festgesetzt hatte, nicht so gut dazu passen.

Der Teil seines Gehirns der noch nicht wie ein überdrehtes, sabberndes Fangirl „ICHIGOOOOO" brüllte, hatte wenigstens eine gute Nachricht in dieser ganzen Misere: gleich würde die dritte und auch letzte Linie vorgeführt werden. „Nur noch eine Linie, nur noch eine." Wie ein Mantra murmelte Kisuke die Worte vor sich her, was ihm einen Seitenblick von Isshin einbrachte, wie immer breit grinsend: „Ichigo macht seine Sache super, findest du nicht auch? Und woah, Matsumoto is vielleicht ne Granate!" Kisuke weigerte sich zu glauben, dass seine Antwort auf Isshins Begeisterung eher wie ein kleines Fiepen geklungen hatte, denn wie eine eloquente Entgegnung. Kisuke verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Er hatte noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er sich überhaupt nach vorne gelehnt hatte. Shuuheis Stimme hallte aus den Boxen und sagte zum dritten und letzten Mal das Thema an: „Ladies und Gentlemen, das heiße Finale: die Linie Hot Summer."

Kisuke wunderte sich erst, woher der leichte Erdbeerduft kam, doch sollte sich seine Antwort bereits mit Nanaos Auftritt klären: Zusätzlich zu den nun wirklich knappen, sexy Outfits hatte jedes Model ein kleines, längliches Erdbeerwassereis in der Hand. „Nanao-chaaaaan!" Kisuke war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich unter Shunsuis Stuhl gerade eine kleine Sabberlache sammelte. Und fuhr sich vorsichtshalber kurz selber über den Mund, um zu prüfen, ob nicht auch bei ihm der Speichelfluss zur Massenproduktion übergegangen war. Ha! Alles in bester Ordnung. Kein Sabber. Keine Sorge. Kisuke Urahara war ein beherrschter Mann!

Und genau jetzt starb er!

Das Feuer in seinem Inneren fraß sich mit höchster Geschwindigkeit durch seine Adern, setzte seine Muskeln in Brand und brachte den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung zum Schmelzen. Ichigo trug einen schwarzen Tanga. Er gab den Blick auf den knackigsten Hintern frei, der Kisuke in seinem Leben überhaupt begegnet war. Auch noch mit diesen perfekten kleinen Grübchen. Eng anliegend hatte Kisuke das Gefühl, dass sich Ichigos bestes Stück deutlich unter dem Stoff abzeichnete. Gekrönt von einer aufgedruckten Erdbeere. Was würde er nicht dafür geben, ihn spüren zu dürfen. Und erst die Sache mit dem Eis. Kisuke musste schlucken. Ichigo hatte ihn wieder ins Auge gefasst. Anmutig schritt er über den Laufsteg, den Blick keinen Augenblick abgewandt. Seine rosafarbenen Lippen hatten sich um das Wassereis geschlossen und unendlich langsam zog er die kleine Erfrischung hervor. Kisukes Atem wurde schneller, das Pochen in seinen Hüften schmerzhafter und dieses verdammte Stöhnen drängte sich schon fast aus seinem Mund. Ichigos Wangen zogen sich ein wenig ein, als er erneut das Eis zwischen seine Lippen in den Mund saugte, den Kisuke nur zu gern mit seinem eigenen erforschen würde. Oh Gott, Teufel, Himmel und Hölle! Der Mann machte ihn verrückt. Kisuke presste die Hände in seinen bebenden Schoß, als Ichigo der Länge nach mit der Zungenspitze an dem Eis hinauf leckte und schließlich genießerisch die Spitze abbiss.

Kisuke Urahara war kein beherrschter Mann.

Ichigo Kurosaki hatte seine Fassade zum Einsturzgebracht. Restlos. Seine Lungen arbeiteten viel zu schnell und sein Herz hatte sich vermutlich schon vor einer Weile verabschiedet. Kisukes Tunnelblick war allein auf Ichigo gerichtet, der jetzt nicht am Ende der kleinen Bühne umdrehte, sondern herunter schritt. Mit so einem kleinen erotischen Hüftschwung, um den Urahara schon mental bettelte, ihn am eigenen Leib spüren zu dürfen. Moment, wann war Kisuke aufgestanden? Sei Körper reagierte auf Ichigo wie auf einen Magneten. Scheinbar in Zeitlupe kam Ichigo auf ihn zu, mit hungrigem Blick. Die Raubkatze hatte ihr Opfer auserkoren: Kisuke Urahara. Und ohne ein Wort schlang sich Ichigos definierter Arm um seine Hüfte und schon in der nächsten Sekunde hatten sich Ichigos Lippen auf seine gepresst. Fordernd. Hungrig. Besitzergreifend. Wenn Kisuke gewusst hätte, _wie gut_ Ichigo Kurosaki küssen konnte, er hätte schon längst seine Seele für einen einzigen Kuss verkauft. Halleluja! Nur unter größter Willensanstrengung konnte er Ichigo von sich drücken und ihn verwirrt anschauen: „Ku… Kurosaki-kun? …was?" Doch statt einer Antwort schenkte ihm Ichigo lediglich ein umwerfendes Lächeln und schnurrte: „Ich hab mit Yoruichi gewettet, dass du besser schmeckst als das Erdbeereis." Kisuke fühlte die Röte mit Intensität in seine Wangen schießen. Trotzdem legte er den Kopf schief und fragte: „Und zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen?" „Ich hab gewonnen! Mal davon abgesehen – Urahara – dass das ab heute _Ichigo_ heißt!" Der Blick des jungen Mannes wurde zärtlicher, ohne das Verlangen dahinter ganz zu überschatten: „Und glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dich je wieder loslasse!" Völlig überrumpelt starrte Kisuke Ichigo an…und – so merkwürdig das auch war – kam Schritt für Schritt mit dem Kribbeln in seinem Bauch auch sein Selbstbewusstsein zurück: „Ichigo, Ichigo. Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, in was für einer unanständigen Situation wir uns gerade befinden?" „Yo! Paps, halt mal kurz." Ichigo drückte seinem grinsenden Vater das Erdbeereis in die Hand, um Kisuke mit gekonntem Griff auf seinen Arm zu nehmen. Er trug ihn zu der Tür mit der Aufschrift PRIVAT. Erneut dieser hungrige Ausdruck in seinen Augen: „Kisuke, Kisuke. Ich glaube ich muss dir umgehend klarmachen, _wie_ unanständig ich werden kann!!!"

Kisuke Urahara war ein beherrschter Mann. Doch bekanntlich bestätigten Ausnahmen die Regel…


End file.
